Best Christmas Ever
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For John) It's Christmas day in the Convergence and though she's excited, Daisy faces spending it without her team. Cue big brother Clint to save the day!


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** John  
 **Penname:** There'sOnlyUs-There'sOnlyThis  
 **Character:** Daisy Johnson  
 **Other Characters Used:** Clint Barton  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Family/Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 _It's Christmas day in the Convergence and though she's excited, Daisy faces spending it without her team. Cue big brother Clint to save the day!_

* * *

Daisy awoke that morning as if nothing unusual was happening. Of course, it was Christmas day in the Convergence so something was happening and on the inside she was bursting with excitement like a small child. On the other hand, half the team weren't here and it disappointed her.

She made her way over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth gazing at her reflection in the mirror as she did. But before she'd even had a chance to spit the toothpaste from her mouth properly, there was a loud knock at her door. She spat anyway.

"Just a minute" She called. As she was rinsing, the banging on her front door got louder. "Alright, I'm on my way." She shook her head and made her way downstairs and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, sis!" Clint declared happily, with a stack of presents in one arm and a fruit basket hanging from the other. Daisy could hardly see Clint for all the presents he was carrying.

"Clint, what's all this?" Daisy asked.

"You got a family now." Clint shrugged. "I figured I should be here. Besides, it's probably the first Christmas where I don't have to send a Christmas card to some jail or other for Barney." He said. "Please let me in, these are actually hurting my arms now."

Daisy opened the door and stepped aside to let Clint inside her home. "I hope you're not going to drop those!" She said. About to close the door, she noticed a small maltese bound in after Clint. "You brought Snuffles." She said as a statement.

"Can't have a family get together without my little boy!" Clint set the presents down on the floor, by the tree.

"Clint, he's a dog." Daisy shook her head.

"Doesn't mean I have to love him any less." Clint replied. "So which one do you wanna open first?"

"Clint, I haven't even had my breakfast yet." Daisy chuckled. "I don't want to open presents just yet."

"Daisy, it's Christmas." Clint put his hand on Daisy's shoulder. "Just because Phil doesn't celebrate it doesn't mean we don't have to." He smiled and reached over to the presents. "Here. These are chocolates. I chose them out for you." He said, handing her a large present wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper, pink ribbon and a poofy pink bow.

"Thank you, Clint. I appreciate the gesture."

"But you want breakfast?" Clint sighed and sat down in an open chair. "It's okay, I understand." He said as Snuffles found his way onto his lap.

"I don't know what to make of it." Daisy said honestly. "This is my first Christmas with an actual family and Coulson's not here."

"Should've got him a Hanukkah present." Clint chuckled. "He loves that shit."

"Well, he is Jewish." Daisy sat down. "I'm not exactly Christian either.

"Nor am I, but come on… Presents!" Clint said in sing song. "Who doesn't love getting things for free off other people?"

"Clint, you're my foster brother." Daisy said. "I have more respect for you than that. I don't see you as someone I can freeload off of."

"Yeah, but it's not freeloading." Clint picked up a small, flat present and handed it to her. "It's Christmas."

Daisy took the gift and tore open the wrapping, smiling at him. She raised an eyebrow at the gift underneath. "Mad Max Fury Road?"

"Thought you might like it." Clint nodded. "Imperator Furiosa reminds me of you since you both kick ass."

"That's actually really thoughtful Clint, even though I've not even seen the first three." Daisy said.

"It's a standalone. Focusing on Furiosa, not Max." Clint shrugged. "Despite the title."

"I… Can't say I like it, Clint. I haven't watched it yet." Daisy said. "But if you're intent on opening presents." She paused.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" Clint asked. "That's fine, I'm happy to-"

"Shut up, Clint." Daisy smiled. "Of course I got you something. You're my foster brother."

"So you've already said." Clint noted.

"It's the long one under the tree." Daisy said, pointing the present out.

Clint frowned but went to open it anyway. As he tore off the wrapping paper he started laughing at the toy he'd been presented with "Hawkeye Bow and Arrow Set!"

"I saw it in the store. Thought you might like it." Daisy smiled.

"I like it, sis." Clint smiled. "It just happens to also be hilarious."

"Happy Christmas, Clint." Daisy said.

"Happy Christmas, Daisy." Clint stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. Snuffles barked and ran around in circles for attention.

"And happy Christmas to you too, Snuffles." Clint laughed. "Come on. Chocolates?" He pressed, setting the intricately wrapped box back in Daisy's lap.

"Alright, Clint, if it'll make you happy-" She began

"I'm trying to make you happy." Clint countered.

"I'll open the chocolates." Daisy smiled.

Clint sat back as Daisy opened the box and gasped at the chocolate box. "You like them?"

"Clint, it's a huge box with so much variety, I just…" She leaned over to hug him again. "Thank you, Clint."

"Now you can eat them when you're watching Mad Max Fury Road." Clint chuckled.

"Oh yeah? How about we watch the movie now?" Daisy offered.

"You're on." Clint gave a nod as he picked the DVD up and put it into the DVD player.

"I hope it's as good as you say it is." Daisy said, jokingly.

"Trust me, it's not The Force Awakens-or Blade Runner for that matter, I love Blade Runner-but it's up there." Clint said. "Like high up there." He demonstrated with his hand.

"Ooh. Now I just have to see it." Daisy smirked as she turned the film on.

"You won't wanna miss it, Daisy." Clint smiled. "This will really make your Christmas."

The two sat in quiet watching the movie with the only noises coming from the TV screen and Snuffles' snoring. In the end, Daisy didn't enjoy the movie as much as Clint did-he probably embellished a few details-but he was right about one thing. That the movie would make her Christmas and it did. Maybe it was her newfound family, but she found herself enjoying this Christmas more than any other and she didn't care whether it was real or not. It was her best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
